DESCRIPTION: This new application from the University of Pennsylvania seeks to investigate primary care physician attitudes regarding the tradeoff between cost and quality in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. A survey, created in a factorial design varying several characteristics of the questions, will be sent to 4,000 randomly selected physicians to assess their attitudes regarding cost and quality decision. The questionnaire will pose several vignettes, randomly varied to provide slightly different amounts of information regarding the cost-effectiveness of the alternatives in the vignette and the financial situation of the physician and patient. The results will be analyzed with a combination of unadjusted comparisons of means and proportions. Multivariate analysis (linear and logistic regression) will be used to evaluate the covariates that may impact on the responses.